


The Gift

by velva777



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velva777/pseuds/velva777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост-Гражданка. У Баки день рождения, а это для него и Стива день особенный. Баки не помнит, Стив рассказывает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chainsmoking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainsmoking/gifts).



Стив закрыл дверь и тут же услышал громкий звук: что-то металлическое с грохотом упало на кухне на пол. Одновременно донеслось тихое ругательство. Стив, не разуваясь, метнулся на звук. 

Баки, с собранными в хвост волосами, стоял возле стола и скорбными глазами смотрел на разведенный бардак. Все было покрыто мукой, перепачкано растаявшим маслом и завалено скорлупой от яиц. На полу крутилась эмалированная миска, но ее густое содержимое, к счастью, не вывалилось.

Стив проследил взглядом за миской, потом нагнулся и поднял ее. Понюхал.

\- Яблоки? – поднял он свои синие глаза на Баки.

\- Я все испортил, - мрачно ответил тот. 

Нос Баки был испачкан мукой, обе руки – в тесте. Рассыпавшиеся из резинки волосы лезли ему в глаза. В полные страдания и боли серые глаза, которыми он виновато смотрел на Стива. 

\- Что ты испортил? – поинтересовался Стив, ставя миску на стол.

Он быстро сполоснул руки под краном, снял с крюка фартук и ловко завязал тесемки позади. Притерся к столу, чуть сдвинув Баки плечом, и стал засучивать рукава.

\- Пирог, - горько сказал Баки. – Всего лишь праздничный яблочный пирог по самому простому рецепту. Из вон той книги. 

\- «Для начинающих домохозяек»? – уточнил Стив, и в синих глазах заискрилась золотистая смешинка.

\- Да, - уныло провел металлическим пальцем по столу Баки, рисуя узор на рассыпанной муке. – Для начинающих. Я, суперсолдат, не смог испечь пирог, который способна сготовить любая старшеклассница. Я безнадежен.

\- Вовсе нет, - весело возразил Стив, стараясь сдержать смех. – Просто ты привык управляться с другими предметами. Например, автоматами, ножами и пистолетами. Гранатами и взрывчаткой.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что пироги – это сложнее? – мрачно посмотрел на него Баки.

\- Я хочу сказать, что тренировка нужна в каждом деле, - поиграл бровями Стив, а потом подался вперед и осторожно поцеловал Баки в выбеленный нос, слизнув муку. 

\- Что? – Баки попытался скосить глаза, чтобы увидеть кончик носа. 

Получилось так уморительно, что Стив все-таки расхохотался. Щеки его разрумянились, глаза заблестели.

\- У тебя нос в муке был! – давясь от смеха, пояснил Стив.

\- А-а, - Баки недовольно потер нос живой рукой. – Думаю, что я вообще весь в ней. 

\- Спорим, что не весь? – лукаво покосился на него Стив.

Баки хмыкнул и сразу же заметно повеселел. Между тем Стив успел быстро выложить тесто на противень, добавить нарезанные яблоки, посыпать корицей и придать будущему пирогу красивую форму. 

\- Готово.

Они стояли и любовались на результат.

\- С тобой не пропадешь, - заметил Баки.

\- А то, - Стив шутливо потерся носом о его плечо. – Прости, нос чешется. А руки в тесте.

\- Теперь чего? – Баки слегка подул на светлые короткие волосы на затылке, и они смешно разлетелись в стороны.

\- Далее операция «Духовка», - кивнул на плиту Стив. – Засунь его туда и включи на средний огонь. А я руки отмою.

Шумела вода, гремел противень, пахло яблоками и корицей. 

\- Ты вспомнил, да? 

Стив встал у Баки за спиной, и когда тот распрямился, то угодил прямо в подставленные руки. Баки закрыл глаза и откинулся на Стива. Тот уткнулся носом ему за ухо и вздохнул. Это был не простой вздох – в нем было умиротворение, немного счастья и чуточку облегчения. А еще затаенная боль.

\- Нет, - после долгой паузы ответил Баки, так и не открывая глаза. – Но везде написано, что это сегодня.

\- Да, - проглотил ком в горле Стив. – Сегодня. С днем рождения. 

Баки медленно повернулся к нему и открыл глаза. Стив сглотнул, протянул руку и бережно, любовно, заправил ему за уши выбившиеся прядки. 

\- Я принес подарок, - Стив старался, чтобы его волнение не прорвалось, но получалось плохо.

Баки прикусил нижнюю губу и провел пальцами по его щеке. Стив сморгнул слезы и виновато улыбнулся.

\- Прости, я…

Баки притянул его к себе и обнял, утыкаясь в шею. Они прилипли друг к другу и стояли на светлой кухне, среди тишины и запаха корицы. Потом Баки отпустил Стива и серьезно посмотрел ему в глаза.

\- Пирог был для тебя, - сказал он.

\- Я это понял, - улыбнулся Стив.

\- Но в итоге его испек ты, - нахмурился Баки. – То есть, я свою часть миссии провалил.

\- Основная миссия сегодня другая, - улыбка Стива снова стала лукавой, а глаза засияли так, что у Баки засвербило в носу, а горло перехватил спазм.

\- Нет, нет, пойдем! – поманил его Стив.

Баки послушно пошел за ним. Стив привел его в спальню, усадил на постель и полез в карман. Баки ждал, положив руки на колени.

\- Вот, - Стив протянул ему фланелевый мешочек.

Баки взял его, распустил шнуровку и вытряхнул на ладонь два тонких кольца – одно серебряное, другое из золота. Кольца тускло сверкали на его живой ладони.

\- Это… - договорить Баки не смог.

\- Ты не помнишь, - Стив опустился на колени и взял его за металлическую руку. – Но это было именно в этот день. Девяносто лет назад. Я давно хотел рассказать тебе, но ждал этого дня.

***

_\- Баки, ну где ты… - начал возмущаться Стив, не успев толком открыть дверь._

_Он давно ждал, в нетерпении поглядывая на часы. Ходил туда-сюда по комнате, не решаясь сесть, чтобы не помять отутюженные брюки. Баки опаздывал уже на целых полчаса._

_\- Вот ты такой и есть, - ворчал Стив, едва не плача от обиды. – Опоздать в свой день рождения, когда договорились. Ну, ладно! Я вот тоже…_

_Его жалобы прервал громкий стук в дверь. Стив вспыхнул и бросился открывать, на ходу изливая свое возмущение._

_\- О! – ахнул Баки, широко распахнув глаза, и Стив смущенно застыл, опустив ресницы и краснея._

_Баки приоткрыл рот, разглядывая его всего – от тщательно расчесанных волос до надраенных до блеска стареньких ботинок._

_\- О, Стив… - умилился Баки и подался вперед, на миг забывшись, что он еще не вошел в квартиру, и они не наедине._

_Стив тоже растерялся, потому что Баки был просто неотразим: в своем лучшем костюме, с гладко зачесанными волосами и влажными губами, от которых невозможно было оторвать взгляд._

_Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, не в силах совладать с эмоциями, и взгляды их говорили столько, что Стив краснел все сильнее и сильнее._

_\- К-хм, - Баки первым очнулся и откашлялся. – Так, ну. Отлично, ты готов. Идем._

_\- Куда? – опешил Стив. – Я же там… Я вообще-то пирог испек._

_\- Пирог, это хорошо, пригодится, - заверил его Баки. – Но сейчас мы идем отмечать в кафе. Немного побалуем себя хорошим алкоголем и настоящими бифштексами._

_\- Транжира, - усмехнулся Стив. – А потом опять будем экономить на автобусе._

_\- Надо жить сегодняшним днем, а он – особенный, - многозначительно посмотрел на него Баки. – Шевелись._

_Стив быстро обулся, пока Баки насвистывал, сунув руки в карманы, запер дверь, и они зашагали по улице._

_\- Куда идем? – спросил Стив, который семенил чуть позади._

_\- В «Старого Билли», - обернулся Баки._

_\- Что? – остановился Стив. – В такую даль?!_

_\- Зато там лучший виски во всем Бруклине, - хмыкнул Баки. – Настоящий шотландский скотч._

_\- Ага, и дорогой, как будто Билл Джексон разливает его из золотых бутылок, - проворчал Стив._

_\- Ну, может, так оно и есть, но оно того стоит, - Баки зашагал дальше, не дожидаясь Стива, и тому пришлось его догонять._

_Стив смотрел под ноги и, волнуясь, думал о том, что хотел сказать Баки. Он был уверен, что решился, но одно дело – решиться, а другое – сказать об этом._

_\- Эй, Бак! – Стив вдруг очнулся и понял, что идут они куда-то совсем не туда._

_\- М? – обернулся Баки._

_\- Мы где? – остановился Стив._

_\- Ну, вот это – река Потомак, - пояснил Баки, широким жестом обводя вид. – А вообще мы в Бруклине._

_\- Да, но мы же шли в «Старого Билли», - не понял Стив._

_Баки посмотрел на него, а потом улыбнулся – так, как улыбаться умел только он. От этой его особенной улыбки у Стива всегда начинало что-то происходить в груди. Стив думал, что просто сердце у него становится больше, а потому на все остальное остается слишком мало места. Никакого воздуха – только горячее, огромное сердце, сжимающееся от неописуемого восторга._

_Стив знал, что ничем не заслужил такого счастья – Баки и того, что они чувствовали друг к другу. Этого было слишком много, даже для двоих. И в то же время – слишком мало. Потому что им двоим давно хотелось намного больше._

_\- Но пришли сюда, - хрипло ответил Баки и подошел к нему поближе._

_Стив оглянулся и поразился тому, как Баки умудрился отыскать такие неведомые задворки, где возвышались только стены каких-то складских зданий, да шумел Потомак._

_\- Я хочу, чтобы этот день стал для нас обоих особенным, - серьезно глядя на Стива, сказал Баки._

_\- Он и так особенный, - сглотнул Стив. – Для нас обоих._

_\- Он должен стать еще более особенным, - Баки закусил губу, и только тут Стив увидел, как дрожат у него руки._

_Стива тут же затрясло самого, с головы до ног. До головокружения. Ему было так страшно, что он едва не задохнулся: от восторга, предвкушения и сладкого ужаса._

_\- Вот, - Баки сунул руку в карман, пошарил там и достал два тонких простых кольца. Одно серебряное, другое из золота._

_\- О-о, - выдохнул Стив, не чувствуя слез, которые ползли из глаз._

_\- Меня могут забрать на фронт в любой момент, - хрипло сказал Баки. – И я хочу спросить…_

_Стив поднял на него помутневшие глаза и приоткрыл рот. Баки наклонился к его уху и прошептал всего одно слово. Оно обожгло ухо, наполнило грудь ослепительным восторгом, растворилось в крови, превратив ее в жидкий огонь, дошло до сердца и навеки на нем отпечаталось. Стив покачнулся, закрыл глаза и беззвучным эхом выдохнул это слово обратно._

_Баки трясущимися руками надел ему на указательный палец золотое кольцо. И протянул второе на раскрытой ладони. Стив взял его, дрожа от ужаса, что не справится с собой, не удержит неловкими пальцами, но Баки быстро подставил ему руку, и кольцо легко село на его указательный палец._

_Они переплели руки и замерли, прижавшись лбами. Кольца мерцали, соединяя их в вечности. Делая их единым целым._

_\- А почему твое серебряное? – спросил Стив._

_\- На золотое денег не хватило, - признался Баки._

_\- Тогда надо было брать оба серебряных, - шепнул Стив._

_\- Нет, - твердо ответил Баки и поднял на него взгляд потемневших глаз. Ноздри его затвердели, а вокруг рта появились складки. – Тебе – только золотое. Ты достоин лучшего._

_А потом они закрыли глаза и поцеловались. Очень нелепо, скупо и пугливо. Вовсе не так, как представляли себе все это время._

_\- Я хочу сказать, - вдруг схватил Баки за руку Стив, и на щеках его проступил болезненный, чересчур яркий румянец. - Что я счастлив. Нет, не то. Ну, ты сам знаешь. Но я все равно хочу сказать, что, хотя это и не по-настоящему, но для меня – это по-настоящему. И я не знаю, как ты угадал, но сегодня ты останешься у меня. Я так решил. Еще вчера._

_Баки несколько секунд смотрел на него, а потом разом покраснел, даже побагровел так, что Стиву стало страшно._

_\- Еще вчера… - просипел Баки. – Черт, Стив. Я ведь тоже решил это все вчера. Я просто хотел, чтобы все было по-честному. Как правильно. Чтобы мы были вместе всегда. Даже если меня заберут на войну. Чтобы… Черт…_

_А потом они сняли кольца и пошли домой. Потому что уже ни о каком кафе не могло быть и речи. И когда Баки закрыл дверь, то они опять достали кольца, надели друг другу, уже торопясь, но уверенно, и впервые поцеловались по-настоящему. Так сладко, что у Стива случился нежданный приступ, испортив им первую брачную ночь. ___

__

__***_ _

__\- Ты не вспомнил? – спросил Стив, поглаживая протез пальцами._ _

__\- Нет, - покачал головой Баки. – Но все равно сейчас я чувствую то же, что и тогда. Трудно объяснить, но можешь мне верить._ _

__Стив не успел ничего сказать, потому что Баки наклонился к нему и поцеловал. Стив ответил, замирая, и почувствовал, как Баки сжимает живую руку, чтобы не уронить кольца._ _

__\- Подожди, - вдруг выдохнул Баки ему в рот и отодвинулся._ _

__Стив протянул руку, и Баки осторожно надел ему на палец золотое кольцо._ _

__\- Я вообще-то хотел его для тебя, - посмотрел на свою руку Стив._ _

__\- Не будем ломать традицию, - возразил Баки. – К тому же, серебряное лучше гармонирует с моей второй рукой._ _

__\- Эстет, - усмехнулся Стив и взял с подставленной ладони второе кольцо._ _

__Затаив дыхание, они оба смотрели, как тонкий ободок скользнул на палец._ _

__\- Угадал, - выдохнул Стив._ _

__Баки поднял руку и повертел ее туда-сюда. На кольце играли отблески света._ _

__\- Красиво, - сказал Стив._ _

__Баки перевел на него взгляд, и Стив забыл обо всем. Они поцеловались так медленно, как будто боялись проснуться от любого неверного движения. Проснуться в одиночестве. В холоде. В пустоте._ _

__Стив обнял Баки, сжал, не сдерживая силу, и тот обхватил его голову руками, углубляя поцелуй и прижимаясь ближе, жестче, голодней. Стив отдал ему свой язык, и замер, упиваясь тем, как жарко и страстно Баки ласкает его, стараясь дотянуться до самых дальних уголков рта._ _

__Это был уже не поцелуй – это было помешательство. Стив начал дрожать, как в ознобе, и тихо постанывать. Баки молчал, только тяжело дышал и вжимался в Стива всем телом._ _

__И тут тишину разорвал резкий, пронзительный звук. Они не сразу поняли что это, и не сразу вообще поняли, что им что-то мешает, но потом испуганно шарахнулись друг от друга, едва переводя дыхание и испуганно распахнув мутные от страсти глаза._ _

__\- Черт, это таймер на плите, - вдруг рассмеялся Баки, проводя рукой по волосам._ _

__Стив закрыл лицо руками и тихо хихикнул._ _

__\- Пирог, Стив, - напомнил Баки. – Мы должны его спасти. Он того стоит._ _

__Стив кивнул, ласково глядя на него, и они отправились на кухню. Баки надел рукавицы и вытащил из духовки ароматный подрумянившийся пирог._ _

__\- М-м, - втянул он носом запах. – Выглядит неплохо._ _

__\- Тренировка, Баки, - самодовольно поднял бровь Стив. – Помни об этом._ _

__Баки поставил пирог на стол, взял нож и разрезал его пополам._ _

__\- Черт! – вытянулось у Стива лицо._ _

__Яблоки расползлись из пирога жидкой массой. Баки задумчиво причмокнул губами._ _

__\- Ну-у, в книге это выглядело несколько иначе, - заметил он._ _

__Стив выглядел таким огорченным, что Баки не выдержал и расхохотался, а потом обнял его и легко подул ему в нос. Стив сморщился и издал недовольный звук._ _

__\- В конце концов, у нас есть дело и помимо этого пирога, - медленно шепнул ему Баки на ухо, задевая влажными губами кожу._ _

__Стив перевел на него взгляд. Баки потянул его за руки, и они пошли обратно в спальню. Пирог так и остался остывать на столе._ _

__Позже, глубокой ночью, когда они ели остывший жесткий пирог на кухне, косясь друг на друга, фыркая, давясь крошками, и смеясь без всякой причины, он показался им невероятно вкусным. И закончился до обидного быстро._ _


End file.
